


Rules Lawyer

by OrionPax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tentabulges, black rom, lap dance, strip game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi gets to pick date night and she picks board games. Bored out of her think pan Vriska suggest to spice things up and get the pair of them naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Lawyer

"This is so laaaaaaaame!" Vriska rolled about on the floor and moaned as Terezi beat her at troll Risk for the 3rd time that evening. The dumb blind girl had used her turn of picking their hate date to choose board game night. It was dumb and boring and Vriska was searching for some way to salvage some fun out of the evening. Then she spotted just the thing. Grabbing the box she held it up. "OK new game time but I suggest some different rules, I suggest strip troll Monopoly."

Terezi's eyebrows shot into her hair line and a devilish grin pulled her mouth wide. The blind girl had removed her dumb red tinted glasses for once so that Vriska could see the solid red eyes and she had to admit she thought Terezi looked much better that way But she’d never say it out loud. "Yeah let's do it! I would love to smell what you have under those far too baggy clothes." Her tongue flicked out like a slitherbeast tasting the air. Vriska would make a comment on how Terezi was clearly excited by the idea but that would be far too hypocritical even for her. "But how is it going to work?"

Vriska swept the troll risk things off the table and onto the floor with a clatter to place the troll monopoly box down. She took delight at the annoyed look on the wanna be legislacerator's face. "How about every time we land on someone's space with a hotel on it we remove one article of clothing?" She pulled the lid off and started setting things up.

The other girl leant back and scratched her cheek thoughtfully "Well I don't see any problems with that but won't that take ages? What with having to buy a full group of property and then set up hives before we can even start putting hotels down.

Vriska handed Terezi her bundle of starting money and watched as it was dumped in a pile and spread out. Such a fucking freak sometimes. Shaking her head clear she grabbed the hive models in her fist. "Then we just skip the hive stage!" she tossed them over at the wall and watched them fall behind the cupboard.

Terezi's lips pressed together slightly "You are going to have to get those back before you leave. But otherwise I accept your idea and let's get on with it."

The game went rather quick with both girls buying up any and all spaces they landed on. There was frantic trading back and forth as they both tried to get as many sets as they could but limit how many the other had. Vriska had quite an advantage considering she was cheating her ass off but even so it was close.

The first to land on a hotel was Terezi and she sighed but got it over with. Vriska whistled as she watched the teal t-shirt being pulled off to reveal a black bra with Terezi's symbol on the left cup. "Yeah yeah get a good old look because this is as much as you are going to see tonight. Also I just thought of a new rule. If you are in jail and fail your three roles to get out then you have to give the other player a lap dance and strip off everything you have left on!" She had a look on her face that made it look like she had worked out the way to win.

But Vriska was confident in her sleight of hand to get her kismesis striped before the jail rule ever became important. Maybe if she was lucky Terezi's plan might even back fire on her. And she was the luckiest one around. "Ok I accept Pyrope but be ready to lose even faster now!" Vriska rolled right past all of the trouble spots and onto the last orange card she needed to put even more buildings down.

Terezi silently rolled and got a grand total of three. That put her right onto another strip square. "Shit. Ok Serket you want to get your turn over with while I do this?" She got to her feet and unbuttoned her jeans.  
 Vriska just snickered "Naw I'm happy to watch this." She was treated to the sight of a bulge in Terezi's panties that was wriggling about gently with arousal. Not that Vriska was any better with this show going on right before her.

Terezi sat in her matching underwear set and glared across the table at Vriska. If looks could kill this would be a Lord English size threat. Vriska leant forwards to grab the dice and shot her hand out to ping the shoulder strap of Terezi's bra. Apparently she wasn't very amused by that. Taking her turn Vriska rolled a pair of fours which brought her to landing on one of Terezi's hotels for the first time.

Pulling her glasses off she snickered at the twitching eyebrow of her behated partner. Terezi looked ready to yell but somehow held herself back. Without her glasses Vriska could just about make out the angry expression start to fade away as Terezi spoke. "I would make you take off the shirt but you'll be taking that off while you're dancing for me in a minute. Now you have another turn since you rolled doubles." 

"Actually I think you will the dancer in this equation cause I got all the luck and everything's coming up Vriska!" She took a moment staring at the dice before she had to accept her flawed eyesight and lean in so the pips came into focus. That placed her on the straight to jail square but that was no worry since Vriska knew the trick to get this pair of dice to roll doubles. Just had to throw them with a flick of the wrist.

Terezi took up the dice and sniffed them suspiciously "Well taking that into account you won't mind switching the dice out for a pair of mine." Vriska cocked an eyebrow but didn't answer. "Since whenever you roll doubles it's a pair of fours I would guess these dice lean towards rolling fours more often than others. Not to worry how could you have known? But mine are like you get in illegal gambling dens only more legal, sharp edges all the way round and 100 percent fair." The bitch was on to her! No matter luck was still on Vriska's side. Terezi got up and went to get them and Vriska's eyes were on her backside the whole way watching the teal symbol distort as it was stretched over the girl's ass.

Terezi's first entirely fair roll took her to another hotel which drew another triumphant snicker from Vriska. Reaching back Terezi unclasped her bra and let it drop to the table in front of her. Terezi had never been shy of her body and now was no exception; she sat straight backed proudly showing off her rumble spheres. They weren't as big as Vriska's but it was still very nice to see them even as blurred as they were at this moment.  
 Vriska felt the corners of the dice for a second before she rolled an entirely fair 6 and a 2 which left her in jail and her next roll came out just as bad. Terezi had somehow managed to navigate a minefield of Vriska's spaces with her panties still safe and sound on her hips. This was now the last chance to get out of jail without having to strip.

Vriska summoned up every bit of luck she had and closed her eyes. She gripped the dice tight for a moment before turning her hand over and letting them drop to the table. There was the sound of them hitting the board and tumbling to their final result followed swiftly by a cackling laugh from across the table. Vriska sighed and opened her eyes to see that she had lost.

"Fine let's get this over with." Getting up she moved to stand next to her kismesis' chair impatiently tapping her foot.

Terezi waggled a finger in her face. "Not so fast sugar tits." leaning over she pushed a button on the CD player and started a slow and sultry song for Vriska to work with. Then she dragged her chair over to the middle of the room and sat down.

Well if she was going to do this then she was going to give Terezi the best lap dance she was ever going to get. Moving her hips to the music she stepped forwards while her hands moved across her front unbuttoning her shirt, dropping it off her shoulders and to the ground. Spinning about slowly she took a seat in the teal blood's lap and ground her rump against her. "Sure this is working for you? What good is a strip tease to a blind chick?"

There was a chuckle from behind her and she felt a rough tongue run over her neck. "I guess you'll have to be extra...tactile." The voice purred in her ear before she felt teeth nibbling at her ear lobe. If that's the way she wanted then Vriska could certainly more than bring it. She stood bringing her ass up along Terezi's torso. She knew Terezi probably couldn't make the subtleties out but she still found herself shaking her hips as she unbuckled her belt and slid her jeans down to her ankles and stepped out of them.

Now came the really fun bit since Vriska was wearing her bright red panties as a little 'present' for her kismesis. It was a cheap trick but it worked. Turning back around she lifted her leg up and hooked it over Terezi's shoulder so she could wave her crotch right under that all seeing nose of hers. The look that crossed Terezi's face was a cross between surprise and lust. Grinning Vriska reached back, flicked open the clasp of her bra and let it fall forward on to Terezi's head.  
 "Oh looks like I dropped something there." dropping her leg back down to the ground she bent forwards to grasp the bra in her teeth and flung it to the side. Holding her ample chest in front of Terezi's face she hooked her thumbs into her panties and slid them down which brought their faces next to each other. She stole a kiss and a nibble before sitting back in Terezi's lap this time facing her.

Vriska could feel Terezi's bulge writhing about under the last piece of clothing on either of them. "Satisfied?"

Terezi nodded vigorously. "Yeah and I hope you learned your lesson about cheating."


End file.
